


Welcome to the Family, Kiddo

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: From anonymous tumblr user. "Becommissar's first child. Do you think they would adopt? If not, who do you think would carry it? There's definitely a big argument between all the Bellas and all of DSM as to who gets to be the godparents. What would they name the baby?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family, Kiddo

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to think about this prompt a bit. I'd thought about it before, but never had time to really do much with it, until I got the prompt in my tumblr inbox, and it was great. I consulted my muse a little bit, so I'd say about 75% of this headcanon came from me, and she contributed the other 25%. I'm not a creative person (I don't have ideas, I just write), and when I do have ideas, I'm quite insecure about them, so I tend to run them by my muse, just in case.
> 
> Credit for Kommissar’s fanon-established name (Luisa) goes to tumblr user becommissar.
> 
> EDIT: (10/28/2016) This work will indefinitely be labeled as a oneshot instead of being part of a series. If I crank out some nice, coherent ideas for more related works, I'll make it a series again.

Beca was sitting on the couch, wringing her hands in anticipation.  _This is it_ , she thought. She looked up as Luisa walked into the room, and stood to greet her. Their lips met briefly, the German smiling as they parted. “Are you ready,  _Mäuschen_?”

The brunette took a deep breath, then nodded. The taller woman took her hands, pressing a soft kiss to them. “I’ll go get him. You will be entertaining our guests,  _ja_?”

“Okay.”

The doorbell rang as the blonde left the room, and Beca went to open the door. She smiled as Chloe and her other former Bellas teammates came into view, and invited them in.

Chloe grinned, hugging her friend. “Beca! Oh my god, it’s been, like,  _forever_. Why haven’t we seen you guys?”

The brunette shrugged. “We’ve been pretty busy lately. I just finished a project at the studio, and–“

Fat Amy spoke up. “Well, that’s not a good excuse. I could say I’ve been out wrestling crocodiles- and that may or may not be true- but I’d still make time for you guys.”

Beca laughed, shaking her head. “Ok, ok, well… I’m glad you guys made it. We’ve got some… pretty big news…”

Chloe gasped. “Oooh, what is it??”

The brunette grinned. “You’re gonna have to wait a bit for that.”

The doorbell rang again. Beca raised her eyebrows. “Or not.” She headed back to the door, opening it for–

“DSM? What are you guys doing here?” Chloe looked at Pieter and his fellow teammates.

The man looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. “We could ask you the same.”

Beca stepped in between them. “Ohhhkay, let’s just… come on in, guys. Everyone, just sit, and settle, and… I’ll explain everything.”

The brunette ushered everyone into the living room, members of each party murmuring in curiosity. She turned to them, clearing her throat and waiting for everyone to settle down.

“So like I said, you’re all here because Luisa and I have big news.” She hesitated, starting to feel pressured from everyone watching her. “It’s-… it’s good news, so um… don’t worry. Uh… Luisa?”

“I’m here, darling.” The blonde had returned, walking over to Beca, and carrying a bundle in her arms. She turned toward all of their friends, revealing a baby wrapped up in the blanket she was holding.

The taller woman smiled as she heard several soft gasps sound throughout the room. She kissed Beca on the cheek, encouraging her to say something. The brunette leaned into the kiss, smiling in appreciation.

She focused back on her audience. “Everyone… this is Lukas. We adopted him three months ago.”

Beca looked at Chloe, who was on the verge of (happy) tears. The redhead mouthed “Congratulations”, and she smiled in thanks. Luisa chuckled as she noticed Pieter grinning widely. “Be sure not to stay like that too long. Your face will hurt later.”

Her friend shook his head, his grin toning down to a smile. “I’m just… we are  _all_  so happy for you.” The other DSM members expressed their agreement. Someone from the back of the room spoke up. “Who are the godparents?”

Fat Amy pointed to herself and the rest of the former Bellas. “Well, it’s gonna be us, of course.”

The DSM team broke out in varying expressions of disagreement, prompting the former Bellas to as well. Their bickering soon turned into a full-on argument, each party’s volume steadily increasing over the other’s.

Beca quickly sprung to action, trying to shush and calm everyone back down. “Shhh, guys, come on! You’re all gonna make Lukas cry, and I  _suck_  at calming him down!”

“ _SILENCE_.”

Everyone stopped immediately as Luisa’s voice cut through the tension. The woman’s eyes swept over them, casting a stern gaze. “It was already decided. Chloe will be the godmother. Pieter will be the godfather.”

Chloe squealed quietly in excitement and Pieter’s grin returned at full force. Their friends nodded and murmured in acceptance, congratulating them. Fat Amy raised her hand.

Beca looked at her. “Yeah?”

“So if I can’t be his godmother- or godfather- I’ll just be his cool aunt. Teach him how to wrestle crocodiles and stuff, yeah?”

“That’s… probably not a good idea, Amy…”

“Hm… you’re right. We should start with dingoes.”

Beca sighed, shaking her head. Luisa, meanwhile, had handed Lukas over to Chloe. Beca chuckled as she watched Chloe gently coo at the child. Pieter came over to see his new godson, taking one of the boy’s hands.

“He is so tiny…”

Luisa smiled. “He’s named after you.”

Pieter looked up, his eyebrows raised. “Really?”

The blonde nodded. “Lukas Pieter Mitchell.”

Chloe looked at Beca. “You gave him your last name?”

The brunette shrugged. “Only choice I got to make. I mean, I  _agreed_  with Lukas, but Luisa chose it. And Pieter too. Obviously…”

“Aww, this is all just too cute!” Chloe gushed. She handed the child back to Luisa, and pulled Beca into a hug. “I’m so happy for you two.”

The brunette smiled, returning her friend’s hug tightly. She looked over at Luisa, who was focused on the baby, the blonde’s eyes shining with adoration. Beca sighed contentedly. “So am I.”


End file.
